


[podfic of] Raining Again

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been a child and an adult, a Kokiri and a Hylian, a Deku, a Zora, and a Goron, been a giant and been tiny, been mortal and been a god, and all he's ever wanted to be is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Raining Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raining Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638239) by [ryttu3k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k). 



**Title:** raining Again

**Fandom:** The Legend of Zelda

**Pairing:** Link/Zelda

**Author:** ryttu3k

**Coverart:** made by me, helped out by lavenderfrost and image credit goes to [LassieCrumby ](http://lassiecrumby.deviantart.com/)

**Length** :21:24

**Music used:** The legend of Zelda Medly by the Hyrule Symphony Orchestra

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/The%20Legend%20of%20Zelda%20-%20Raining%20again.mp3)

streaming: 


End file.
